Portal Walker
by evilfrog1
Summary: Thought lost Naruto is transported to another realm. One of consent violence and fighting he will be raised in a culture that values strength above all. Trained by those thought dead and forgotten. Loved by those forsaken by their lords and teachers. He will become so much more than a ninja or Hokage. Revenge, love, and conquest are his for the taking.
I do not own Naruto nor anything in this fic.

In a small undisclosed room in the Hokage tower three individuals were having a secretive meeting. The oldest of the three sat in a small chair as the other two paced back and forth slowly rambling out loud. "If he ever finds out what we have done he will end us all," said the only female of the group.

The oldest male looked at the woman, "He will never find out it was us. There are far too many people ninja and civilian alike that wanted to do something about that baby."

"You are right but he has always been one to look in the right place first even if no one would think to look there first. He will come to us sooner than later and we must make sure our story is straight," the other male said.

The oldest man sat tapping his cane in thought. He had been the one to come up with this plan after the events of the last council meeting had not gone in his favor. If only Sarutobi had just given the boy to him to train as the perfect weapon like all the villages did but, no he wanted the boy to grow up like all the other children. He just did not understand what the old man did in that the second the beast was placed inside the boy it was no longer a child but a weapon for war. So he had decided that if the boy could not be of use to him then it would be of use to no one.

"Are we sure the it can never get back?" said the woman.

The elder looked at the woman with a slight smirk. "The jutsu that was used was made by the second himself in case there was ever a threat to the village like Madara one that could not be killed or was of a traitor of such magnitude that they did not deserve death."

"I still do not know why we did not kill it?" said the man.

He sighed the elder hated explaining things more than once. "If he dies there is a large chance that the monster inside will be released and will come looking for revenge. Even if that were not the case it would leave way too much evidence killing the boy a skilled Inuzuka, Hyuga or even Aburame clan member cold follow the signs back to us."

The woman nodded her head knowing the elder was right. "Where does it take the things sent through it?"

"No one is sure it has only been used three since its creation. Once to show its function and capabilities and the second and third time was to send his summons through and bring it back."

"Why did he send his summons through?" asked the man who had stopped his pacing to glance out at the slowly rising sun.

The old man sighed he hated long explanations. "He was seeing what was on the other side if anything. The summons was gone for a total of 15 mins before reverse summoning itself back through. It spoke of a waste land that fit no known place on this world. It said there were creature of nightmares there with sharp teeth like daggers and blades for arms but also many other abominations."

The woman shivered at the description. "It sounds like a portal to Hell or worse. I would almost feel sorry for it if I did not know what it was."

The other man nodded his head as the sun had risen over the trees. The three stayed quiet for a few more minutes till the elder stood and started to stretch lightly. "I believe that this is enough for today. We should adjourn from this little meeting for now. It would be wise of us if we did not meet for some time to not draw to much attention to each other."

The other two nodded their heads agreeing with their cane wielding third. As the other two followed the third to the door they were bewildered by the door suddenly flying open with a loud bang.

Standing before the three was none other than the Third Hokage surrounded by a small group of Anbu. The Anbu quickly surround the three individuals reaching out and restraining them. The Third walked towards the three with the sternest look on his face and fire in his eyes.

"I will only ask once if I do not get an answer I will give you to Anko. Where is he?" The aged Hokage said staring at the three people he had known the longest.

"Sarutobi who are you speaking of?" asked the woman.

"Take her to Anko." The Hokage said to the Anbu holding her.

Looking to the Hokage the Anbu spoke, "What should I tell Anko Lord Hokage?"

"Tell her she has free reign till she finds out what she knows about Naruto."

The Anbu nodded. As he made to leave the woman called out, "You cannot do this to me Sarutobi I am one of the heads of the council."

The Kage looked to the two men with a look that could burn building in an instant. He walked to the man who had the cane looking down on him. "I know that whatever was done to him it was your suggestion Danzo. Now tell me where he is."

The man now revealed as Danzo stared into the eyes of his oldest rival. "He's gone."

Sarutobi looked at the man who was once his friend and comrade. "Gone where and with whom?"

Danzo could not help but chuckle at the confusion in the man's face. "It doesn't matter he is where no one not me, you, or anyone for that matter can get to him."

Sarutobi stared in pure anger at the man. "Where did you send him? Iwa? Kumo? Did you kill him? WHERE IS NARUTO UZUMAKI?" the Hokage finally yelled.

Danzo could not help but laugh at the weakness he saw in the one person in the village that was supposed to be the strongest. "He is nowhere."

The Hokage stared at the cane wielding man. "What does that mean Danzo?"

Smiling Danzo replied, "You should ask Tobirama sensei."

In that moment Sarutobi knew what Danzo had meant. "You opened it and sent him through that. A baby all by himself. You are far worse than I ever thought possible Danzo."

Danzo knew there was no reason to shy away now. "If only you were strong enough you would have just given him to me but, you have always been too weak to do what was needed. Now no one gets their wish he is gone to all."

"When did you send him through and who helped you? You are not strong enough to have opened it let alone kept it open long enough to send him through? Those two were nowhere near enough to help."

Danzo laughed as he stared at the man. "Does it really matter when and who? You remember what sensei's summons said was there. I'm sure by now the container is dead and the Kyuubi is creating a new domain for itself. You should have just let me make him a weapon."

Sarutobi looked down at the thing that was once a man in front of him. Like lightning Sarutobi's had come down striking Danzo in the face. "You have killed someone who is less than three weeks' old. An infant who only had a future ahead of him. You will tell me everything or I swear you will know only what that child knew for the duration of his life for yours. Take him to Anko."

As the two old men were dragged out of the room the old Hokage could only sigh and think of the Kage who had died no more than a month ago. "I am so sorry Namikaze."

 _-Time Skip One Day-_

Sarutobi sat in his chair going over the reports from Anko. She had gotten her old teammates to crack in only a few hours, seems they had gotten rather soft in their council positions, it was why he had decided to choose her over Ibiki. While the senior T&I operative was head of the department Anko had a grudge against those three more than any others. Years of rumor spreading and attempted recruitments can do that for a person.

Looking up from the report he stared at the picture of yellow haired man on the wall by the other great fallen leaders of his beloved village. It would seem that they had opened the portal four days previous in a small clearing right outside of the barrier. Danzo had ordered eight of his strongest Root agents to assist in its opening. The agents were now dead having killed themselves not minutes after finding out of Danzo imprisonment most like on the order of said man.

A rustle came from the right of his desk and without looking away the photo the village waited.

"Where is my godson old man?" spoke the man who had just come through the window.

The aged Hokage sighed, "Jiraiya sit down there is a lot we need to discuss."

"There is no discussion old man I want to see my godson now. Do not make me go looking for him."

The wise old Hokages eyes shifted to his former student. "I may be an old man but this is not the old man you want to make threats to."

Jiraiya knew he had pushed hard back but, sighed and walk over to in front of the desk. "Where is he? In hiding or did the villagers try something?"

The old Kage sighed once more starring at his pupil. "Do you remember when you all became Chunin and you asked about the scariest thing I have ever heard of?"

Jiraiya looked at his old teacher for a second. "Vaguely something about the Second opening a portal or something and monsters. What does this have to do with Naruto?"

"When I had reached the rank of Jonin my sensei had been working on a space and time Jutsu. This Jutsu would be used in the case of a someone or something that could not be beaten in the conventional sense or in the punishment of the worst our world had to offer. He used this Jutsu only three times before placing it in the forbidden scroll never to be seen again. The first time he used it was to see it would work. The second time he sent one of his summons through then closed it for a span of fifteen minutes."

"What if the Jutsu changes its location each use?" Jiraiya interrupted.

"That is why he sent a summons so if that did happen he could reverse summon it back. Now let me finish please." Jiraiya nodded.

"When he reopened the portal what came back was part of his summons. Not many people know this but my Sensei's summons was the Gorilla's. The one he sent through was Ashitaka one of their strongest what came out was a Gorilla with one leg and its head screaming of monsters and nightmares. He died not five minutes after coming back through but, not before calming down long enough to tell us of some other the things he saw. I have been through many wars and seen things that would drive most men to finish themselves off but what he said to those there gives me nightmares to this day." The Hokage looked off into nothing with a haunted look in his eye.

In this moment something dawned in Jiraiya. Why would he tell him this now? Standing quickly Jiraiya stood shacking in front of his teacher fear in his heart. "Where is he Sarutobi?"

With tears in his eye the old Kage looked at the younger man in front of him. "Danzo sent him through the portal four days ago."

Pain and anguish flooded Jiraiya like only the loss of the man and woman he called his children had ever done. "Can you open the portal?"

"I can but, I will not. I won't lose you for a lost cause."

Jiraiya exploded into fury grabbing the desk in front of his teacher and throwing it clear out the window as if it were a paper weight. "LOST CAUSE? LOST CAUSE! That is my godson the only family I have. Give me the scroll I'll open the damn thing myself and get him back."

Sarutobi kept eye contact with his one village friendly student. "If a summons that was known for fighting armies by itself was dead in twenty minutes a baby less than three weeks' old is long dead. I am sorry but I will not lose my greatest spy and student for a child that is no longer among the living. It is my only hope that his death was swift and that he rests in his mother's arms."

Jiraiya fell to his knees and let his tears flow. He dared not look to the picture of the one person he thought of as his son. After five minutes on free flowing tears Jiraiya calmed. "Bring me to Danzo."

Sarutobi looked up to the ceiling "Bring Danzo here." There was no movement to show anything was there to begin with.

Ten minutes later Danzo was dragged into the chamber by none other than Anko herself. She pulled Danzo up to be resting on his knees. Looking at his face the see the missing eye and teeth if nothing else Anko was always affective. "You are dismissed."

Pouting Anko nodded and turned to walk out the door closing the door behind her. When his lone eye finally focused on the large white haired man in front of him he laughed. "So the great sage comes home at last. Tell me. How's that godson of yours?"

Using two fingers Jiraiya charged them with fire chakra and pushed them slowly into the empty socket that once contained an eye. The sound of screaming and smell of cooking meat were all anyone knew in the room for a full minute.

Going through a small number of hand seals Jiraiya placed his hand on the floor of the room. A small puff of smoke erupted where his hand had touch the floor. Moments later when the smoke had clear two toads no taller than to Jiraiya's knee stood before them.

"Ah! Jiraiya boy what are you calling me so early in the morning for don't you know a lady needs her rest." Said the old toad with what looked like purple skin on her face.

"She right boy I see no enemy to fight here and these old bones don't do so well so early. Lord Third it is nice to see you though." Said the toad with the long white eyebrows.

Jiraiya never looked down at the two small summons. "Ma Pa I need the oil."

The white eye browed told now known as Pa looked at the long haired man in confusion. "What do you need the sage oil for Jiraiya boy?"

Jiraiya pointed to Danzo. "I need it for him."

The old toads looked to the one he was pointing to. "The oils of the sage do not have healing properties you know this." Ma said.

"It is not to heal him" Jiraiya said with so much hate in his voice it felt like hot ice on the old toad's skin.

"You cannot mean to use it as a way of execution. That is beyond a fate worse than death." Ma looked at Jiraiya in horror.

"He killed Naruto." It was a statement that made the whole room silent.

Pa just stared at him while Ma wept silent tears. "How?" asked Pa.

It took five minutes for the Third to retell the story and as he got further along Ma cried hard and Pa's wrinkles grew deeper. When Sarutobi finished his tale it was Pa who spoke. "Ashitaka was one of the greatest lightning and taijutsu users of any summons in any of our history's. He fought in the first shinobi war and was never hurt. I had heard he died but was never brave enough to ask."

Ma stared at the one eyed man with the smoking hole where his eye should have been. She then disappeared and reappeared in less than a minute. When she returned in her hand was a small medicine bottle. She handed the bottle to Jiraiya and turned back to the man.

Jiraiya opened the bottle and stared into Danzo's remaining eye. "If you believe that this is death coming for you then you are wrong. In this bottle is the oil of Mount Myōboku that for those without training, from the toads that live there, will turn into stone forever. Many believe that those who do change die but no they live forever as a warning for those starting their training."

Jiraiya splashed the oil at Danzo's feet. He watched as the oil seeped through his clothes and onto his skin. He watched he started to shift and change into a large statue of a toad. Before the change was to his neck Danzo laughed. "I hope that the things there turned him into a nap sack while he was still breathing."

As the stony visage of a toad stared out through Jiraiya he never turned as he walked to the door. "Ma and Pa can you please take that thing somewhere dark and empty at the Mount."

The two toads nodded. "Come home soon Jiraiya boy Gamabunta will need to see you after this."

Jiraiya nodded his head staring out the window. "I'll be there in a few days. After I make a stop in Lightning country and get a few hundred barrels of their best sake."

The two toads and the ex-elder 'now a stone toad' puffed away to the mountain of the great toads. Jiraiya turned his head back to his sensei with red eyes. "I never found Tsunade to tell her that she was a godmother. I think I'm going to go on a very long mission for a while sensei and will not be back in this hate filled village for some time."

Sarutobi watched his white haired student walk to the window and leap out most likely to not return for a very long while. He could only hope that if something happened he would return to help. Pulling his pipe from his desk he lit it and took a few light drags from it before exhaling. Turning to look at the man with the blond spiky hair in the picture he let a single tear leave his eye. "I have failed your son Minato. I can only hope that he Shinigami releases you to see them in the great after."

-Four days earlier-

Crying could be heard for nearly a mile in every direction. Wails of fear and hunger seem to permeate the surrounding area. Following the sounds, a single cloaked entity looked for the origin of the cry's. As the noise grew louder it saw upon the ground a blue blanket. Moving a tad closer seeing it tossing and whipping to and fro. Staring at it further she wondered what it could 'only guess was a baby' be doing out in the middle of these harsh lands with no parent nearby.

Thinking that maybe it was a trap it backed away a little farther. It would not be beyond those four legged bastards to do something like that. Many of it's people had fallen to their traps. The beings people were a warrior race more into the idea of brute force and charging in then watching and waiting. After a few moments of looking for possible hiding places of traps it saw something coming.

Running at a full sprint was a creature that was all too familiar. Standing nearly four feet tall having dusty orange skin with a large horn in the center of its head. Two large front legs and one smaller one in the back the creature galloped toward the screaming bundle. It's rows of saliva dripping razor sharp teeth and four small fully black eyes having only one target. They called this beast a Unitar.

Moving to try to get to the beast before it got to the beast it noticed something happening. The bundle started to emit a strange red glow 'thinking that it was indeed a trap and that it was going to go off' it moved back and waited. The Unitar was but a foot from the bundle when it stopped dead, made to turn but fell to the ground unmoving before it could. As the red glow subsided it watched the unmoving Unitar. After a few moments it picked up a stone and threw it at the unmoving creature.

After throwing a few more stones it cautiously moved closer to the bundle looking for any sign of the red glow. When it reached the one horned creature it saw foam coming from its mouth and yellow blood coming from its nose. Deducing that it was most certainly dead it moved to the bundle where the crying was still occurring.

Reaching out with one of its three fingered hands the being moved the blanket and stared at the creature underneath. The crying stopped as bright blue eyes stared up in wonder at the being. Pulling back the cloak it wore revealing it's face.

Showing a rougher human head with dark coffee colored skin. The now identifiable female had a head of hair like black silk in long dreads. Six spikes ran through said hair one following another with a set on each side of her head and the final set being on the very top of her head. Many scars ran the length of her face but the most prominent of them was one that went across her bright orange left eye to the right side of her nose and finally moving up through her right eye resembling a lop sided V.

She stared down at this baby that could be more than a few weeks old. Its skin was still a soft pink color having barely known sun. Its hair was a shiny yellow like staring into flame. Going to reach down to touch it she remembered the red glow and pulled her hand back.

As she contemplated this small baby she could not help but see the strange tattoo on its stomach. Staring at it for a moment it seemed to disappear. Confusion had no time to set in as she was pulled away by the sudden giggle. Looking to the infant's face she noticed it starring at her laughing.

She could not help the smile on her face. It had reminded her of all her children when they were younger of her first child nearly three thousand years ago 'sainok' to the one she had not two months previous who was born still. She asked with the loss of her children. Most going off to die in battle or worse.

Without realizing it she reached down and touched the child's stomach receiving a coo. Feeling something warm and wet on one of her digits she looked to see it suckling on it. When she made to pull the digit away crying ensued. Moving the blanket, the rest of the way she say that it was a baby boy. Looking a little further down she saw a small band on his left foot. Pulling the band off she held it up. Luckily she could read few of her kind could. "Naruto Uzumaki" she read.

Taking off her coat she revealed not one but two sets of extremely strong looking arms with three fingered hands on each one. Her legs were long and heavily muscled ending in a foot with two large toes. A stomach that much like the rest of her was muscled leading to small C-cup breasts covered by large straps of leather that were attached to a knee length hide skirt.

Picking the baby up she wrapped him in the coat before bring him to her chest. Undoing the strap on her left breast she held the baby to her teat the crying ceased and he took to it like it was his mothers. Sucking away without a care the four armed woman thought of what she was doing.

She had only been out for her normal training time on the surface. How would she explain to the guards returning with a baby? While it was not unheard of for her people to bring other races into the village it was mostly either slaves or those who were deemed strong enough to breed with. To bring such a small child in was nearly unheard of.

She stared down at the youngling squirming against her seemingly trying to find a better hold. Why would its parents leave it all the way out here? Did have something to do with the red mist or the tattoo?

As if to answer her the little one released her nipple and stared up at her. As blue the likes of which she had never seen before stared at orange he smiled and started babbling. She could not help but let the first smile in a month come to her face.

She placed the strap back over her breast and started to walk back towards the cave entrance to her village. As she moved she thought of her story for the guards. She had found him next to his dead mother and dying father. Attacked by a Unitar they had fallen but not before the father had killed the animal. His dying wish had been for her to take the baby and raise him. People were always found dead out there from anything from Unitars to even Tarkatan on occasion.

Making it to the cave she looked down to see the baby sleeping. He would be her son and she would make him the strongest no matter the cost. She would not lose another child. Placing on the mask that was feared by man warriors she entered the cave heading to the guard's post.

He would have a hard life there was no doubt in her mind. Being a two armed child in a village of those with four would be hard, but with time she would make him so strong that that would be an afterthought. For if there was one thing the Shokan believed in more than anything it was strength.

 **I have not been on the writing side of Fanfiction in sometime so give me a break. I had this inspiration as of late. So I hope you like it and feedback is always welcome if it helps. I am always up for a brain storm.**


End file.
